The Inu's Rebellious Blossom
by ByeByeSanity
Summary: She never was any good at the shinobi arts because she was never made for it. But, now that he has shown up back in her life there is nothing stopping her inner demon from coming out to play. Saku/Sessh. Naruto/Inuyasha crossover.
1. Part 1 of 2: The attack

**Here is a new story that has been rotting in my journal for a while.**

_**Summery: She never was any good at the shinobi arts because she was never meant to become one. The seal on her back prevented her from loosing control of her more animalistic side. But, now that she has encountered him, there is nothing preventing her inner demon from coming out to play.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto nor Inuyasha and if I did Sesshomaru, Itachi and Madara would be locked in my room.**

**Thisisalinesodon'tbotheritorelse!____Serioulsy____!**

It was a cold, dark, moonless night with only the stars lighting the way. The stillness of the night was disturbed by a figure fleeing the scene of a massacre. Different body parts were strewn across the forest floor, while red painted the once green grass that growed in the meadow. The signs of a battle showed in the area, kunai and shuriken marks marred the different trees, and the surrounding ground area where charred tree branches, clothes, animals and humans layed to rest.

The figure paused briefly to glance around at its surroundings. Eerily emerald green eyes with gold pupils glanced warily at the forest around them, before with inhuman strength it jumped 50 feet into the air and landed silently on one of the branches of the 75 foot tall tree.

The onyx colored cloak swished mysteriously around the figure as it peered from under the wide hood to look back in the direction it came from. Narrowing its eyes, the figure watched as twelve dots headed in its direction, the dots were in teams of three, the grace with which they ran showed that they were elite shinobi, but not just any elite, the best of the best; Anbu.

The figure reached a clawed hand behind them and unsheathed a sword that was two feet taller than their 6 feet 6 inches, the hooded figure held the huge magnificent fang shaped sword carelessly in their right hand. With a quiet snort at the slowness of the group of Anbu, the figure silently and stealthily jumped from its perch on the old tree.

Not a grunt was emitted from its mouth as the figure bent its knees to take in the shock of the landing. As soon as its feet touched the ground, the twelve Anbu members burst through the brush of trees and immediately surrounded it.

The thing merely cocked its head to the side curiously, while spooky green eyes scanned the porcelain animal mask of the Anbu members.

The Anbu member with the cat mask froze for less than a second, but sharp green cat like eyes caught the movement. The thing allowed a small smirk to appear on its face as it faced the cat Anbu. Seeing this all of the Anbu tensed up and prepared to attack.

The thing chuckled humorlessly. In a deep bone chilling voice it said, "Do you fear me, little human?" it gave a blood thirsty grin, "Well you should, because just as the arrogant humans before you, your sweet blood shall decorate the forest, while your body parts hang from the branches like decorations on a Christmas tree."

It licked its lips in anticipation as it watched the other Anbu shudder in fear in disgust at the inhumanly masculine voice. The three Anbu behind the thing slowly and cautiously approached it, with the hawk shaped mask leading the other two, with timed practice they attacked.

With exact precision the thing lifted one of it clawed hands, and flicked its wrist, out of practically nowhere, wires appeared and attempted to catch the three Anbu in its web of deadliness. This move jump started the other Anbu members to start attacking.

First the Anbu with the frog mask moved with amazing speed and aimed a well placed kick to the things head, but, the thing merely brought up its unoccupied hand and slapped the boy's foot away, as if it was an annoying fly that didn't deserve his attention. With a pained grunt, the frog masked Anbu flew through three trees before he came to a stop halfway through the fourth tree. The hawk masked Anbu turned briefly to see where his teammate landed before he gave the instructions to the cat Anbu, who nodded and took off in that direction.

The hawk turned towards his opponent, who was currently defending himself against the dog masked Anbu, his dog companion and a cloud of bugs while dancing around the glowing palms of the female hawk Anbu, who unlike the male, had lavender eyeliner surrounding her eyes.

The thing opened its mouth and released a purple gas towards the bugs, causing them to retreat back to their master, a Anbu with a bug shaped mask. The bug master held his arms up and allowed the bugs to rest inside of his body while his to teammates struggled to hit the thing.

The thing grinned viciously as it grabbed the arms of the female hawk and dog Anbu's, before he turned sharply and threw the girl at the bug master and the boy at his canine companion. The thing jumped up and out of the way of another Anbu who had turned into a boulder sized ball and tried to run it over.

The Anbu stopped and shrunk back to his normal size, he turned towards the thing and revealed his mask to be that of a bull. The bull Anbu's teammates hurried over to assist him, and then all three engaged the thing in hand-to-hand combat. The thing brought up a clawed hand and watched as it lengthened into talons. It took that same hand and slashed at the three Anbu, making three vertical scratch marks on their entire abdomen, forcing the three to jump back into the safety of the shadows and go over their wounds and their plan of attack.

With the thing's back turned to them, the two teammates of the frog Anbu simultaneously attacked the thing. The hawk masked Anbu had deadly chakra circulating in the palms of his hands, while the monkey masked Anbu had a summoning scroll in her hands. With precision the hawk masked Anbu thrust his palm toward the things chest, but, the thing grabbed the glowing hand twisted it behind the Anbu, kicked him in the back and watched him fly past his monkey partner, through three trees and like his frog partner stop halfway through the fourth.

The monkey Anbu paused, glanced over her shoulder, then snap her wrist forward, allowing the scroll to snap open, running a glowing blue finger across the scroll, the Anbu grabbed the twin katana that appeared in scrolls place. With expertise, the monkey Anbu engaged the thing in sword combat. Sparks flew as the two sword masters' blades clashed against one another, to a spectator the two would seem evenly matched, but, the monkey Anbu knew that she was loosing the battle and fast.

**Thisisalinedonotbotherit,orelse_____.**

**So how was that? Sorry its so short but if I would have tried to put the whole chapter up it would have taken too long and for my lazy ass that's too much work. This chapter took like an hour and 13 minutes to type. But don't worry this is only part of chapter 1.**

**A cookie for anybody who names all of the mentioned Anbu and you'll get a nice shout out. Ain't I nice?**

**Anyway review or my little red dudes will come after you! (Seriously)**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is out!**

**Peace**

**Suckers! \(^.^)/**

**Review Please?**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**\:/**


	2. Part 2 of 2: The attack continues

**Here is a new story that has been rotting in my journal for a while.**

_**Summery: She never was any good at the shinobi arts because she was never meant to become one. The seal on her back prevented her from loosing control of her more animalistic side. But, now that she has encountered him, there is nothing preventing her inner demon from coming out to play.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto nor Inuyasha and if I did Sesshomaru, Itachi and Madara would be locked in my room.**

_Recap:_

_The monkey Anbu paused, glanced over her shoulder, then snap her wrist forward, allowing the scroll to snap open, running a glowing blue finger across the scroll, the Anbu grabbed the twin katana that appeared in scrolls place. With expertise, the monkey Anbu engaged the thing in sword combat. Sparks flew as the two sword masters' blades clashed against one another, to a spectator the two would seem evenly matched, but, the monkey Anbu knew that she was loosing the battle and fast._

Thinking quickly the monkey Anbu jumped back and crossed her swords together, creating an 'x' with them, the Anbu quickly pushed some of her blue chakra through her weapons and released the 'x', allowing the 'x' shaped chakra to leave the sword and quickly advance on the monster. The thing smirked in dark amusement, allowing a fang to show from its upper lip.

It raised its arm and allowed the blue 'x' to attach to its arm, the monkey's eyes widened in shock as the blue 'x' turned red, unattached itself from the thing, and fly towards her. The monkey Anbu had no time to dodge before the red 'x' hit her right in the chest, burning through her Anbu standard cloak and branding her Anbu chest plat, the force of the attack sent her flying through three trees.

Three thuds brought the things attention to the tree that the bull and his two teammates had retreated into. The thing let a blood thirsty grin cross its features, it licked its lips as it approached the three withering figures on the floor. But before the thing could even lay a talon on the deer, pig, and bull Anbu a black ink tiger attacked it. The thing growled in annoyance and kicked the black tiger, causing it to burst.

Suddenly two more tigers attacked the thing. It simply slashed at them. This routine continued for another five minutes, the thing got bored of the same attacks, it picked up one of the blooded kunai wedged in the ground, and threw it into the direction the ink animals were coming from.

Another cloaked Anbu with a mouse mask jumped from their perch on one of the lower branches, carrying a paint brush and scroll. The Anbu quickly wrote something on the scroll, he glanced in the direction where the cat Anbu had taken thee wounded Anbu, and then suddenly four tigers jumped from the scroll growling and snarling at the thing. Two of the four ink tigers attacked the thing while the other two hanged back a bit, waiting for their own opening to attack.

The mouse Anbu made the mistake of turning his back towards his enemy. The thing grinned viciously; it kicked up off the ground, raised its sword above its head and prepared to slice his victim in half. The mouse hurriedly reached behind his back and pulled out a Indonesian sai from its sheath, the two blades clashed against each other, causing the mouse to slide back a couple of paces.

Unbeknownst to the mouse Anbu, the thing was adding small amounts of chakra into its blade. The thing, with great force pushed the blades to the direction of the surprised mouse and sent him flying. The mouse flew through a couple of trees before the cat Anbu caught his flying body and brought him with the rest, so that the cat could heal the mouse.

The thing jumped into a high tree to avoid a stampede of fox masked Anbu, the thing snorted in amusement and cut the tree it was standing on in the direction of the miniature army. The thing watched in sick satisfaction as the tree crushed more than half of the mini army, but frowned in disappointment as they all turned to smoke.

The thing jumped out of the second tree that it had jumped into, and landed on the first that had been knocked down. Suddenly, the air picked up and started spinning in a concentrated place. The original fox Anbu charged towards the thing with a spinning ball of air in his hand, the fox stopped in the middle of the destroyed field and threw the ball of wind at the thing.

The thing simply raised a clawed hand and slapped the ball away. The ball of air crashed into the tree, destroying that half of the forest. The fox stood stunned for all of two seconds before he started doing another set of hand signs.

**This is a line do not bother it, or else_____.**

**And cut! **

**So how was that? Sorry its so short but if I would have tried to put the whole chapter up it would have taken too long and for my lazy ass that's too much work. This chapter took like an hour and 13 minutes to type. But don't worry this is only part 2 of chapter 1.**

**A cookie for anybody who names all of the mentioned Anbu and you'll get a nice shout out. Ain't I nice?**

**Anyway review or my little red dudes will come after you! (Seriously)**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is out!**

**Peace**

**Suckers! \(^.^)/**

**Reviews make me call back the mini demons**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**\ : /**

**So review! Or else! (Evil laughter)**


	3. The monster revealed

**Here is a new story that has been rotting in my journal for a while.**

_**Summery: She never was any good at the shinobi arts because she was never meant to become one. The seal on her back prevented her from loosing control of her more animalistic side. But, now that she has encountered him, there is nothing preventing her inner demon from coming out to play.**_

**Shout out to **musicmiss18 **who named all of the Anbu. Now for you lazy bastards who wouldn't look for yourself I'm going to list them here:**

**Fox-Naruto**

**Cat-Sakura**

**Mouse-Sai**

**Monkey-Tenten**

**Boy Hawk-Neji**

**Frog-Lee**

**Dog-Kiba**

**Girl Hawk-Hinata**

**Bug-Shino**

**Bull-Chouji**

**Pig-Ino**

**Deer-Shikamaru**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto nor Inuyasha and if I did Sesshomaru, Itachi and Madara would be locked in my room.**

**OhlookIseealine lookhowprettyit is_!**

_Recap:_

_The thing simply raised a clawed hand and slapped the ball away. The ball of air crashed into the tree, destroying that half of the forest. The fox stood stunned for all of two seconds before he started doing another set of hand signs._

Suddenly the ground turned to mud and started pulling and yanking at the things feet and lower leg. The thing snarled in irritation and raised its arm, a black glow surrounded its arm, almost like chakra but totally different from it. It flung its arm over the mud, then to the astonishment of the Fox Anbu, the mud followed the motion, flinging it self towards the Fox, throwing the fox into a tree and keeping him there, because the mud was drenched in negative energy from the thing.

The thing jumped out of the way as the Anbu cat medic smashed her fist into the ground, breaking the already broken forest more. The force of the impact caused a shockwave to flow under ground. The medic glanced quickly at her trapped teammate to see that he was struggling to escape from his mud prison.

The fox saw that the cat was watching him and nodded his head to show that he was going to be alright. The thing cocked its head to he side and watched the exchange in confusion. The thing shifted its position and lunged at the cat. The cat jumped up and out of the way and aimed a well placed kick at the things head. The two entered into an exotic blood soaked and dangerous dance, exchanging blows as if it was a practiced dance. The thing growled in aggravation at being evenly matched with the puny mortal. It added a small amount of its negative energy into its nails and lashed out at the cat.

The cat's eyes widened in surprise and tried to jump out of the way to dodge the poisoned talons, but she wasn't fast enough. The things claws made one long scratch across the Anbu cat's nose and nicked her hood. It might not have seemed like mush to a shinobi, but both the cat and the thing knew better. The thing grinned in victory at having hit its prey. Slowly the cat mask cracked, the bottom half of the mask fell, revealing a small pink mouth. Then, slowly, as if to taunt the thing, the top half of the mask fell, it too met the same fate as its other half, revealing shocked wide emerald eyes, and a small button nose.

The hood fell back to reveal back to reveal light pink almost white hair, pulled up into a tight bun at the top of her head. The thing's cat like emerald eyes widened in shock as it took in the mortal girl before it. The thing's mind went blank as it watched the pink haired girl slowly inch towards it, she reached up and pushed the things hood back, revealing a young male with long red hair and darker red cat ears sitting atop his head.

The young man quickly sheathed his sword and retracted his claws; he reached his hand up and cupped the girl's cheek. Slowly he ran the pad of his thumb across her face; her lips, her eyes, and her nose. As if trying to confirm that she really was there and not some illusion. A noise brought both of their attention to the long forgotten Fox Anbu, who during their fight managed to escape from the chakra infused mud pie.

The fox raised a gloved finger and pointed at the young looking male. "Get away from Sakura-Chan you bastard!" he creamed, the young male took a step forward to the fox, but the Anbu named Sakura held her arm in front of him to stop him from attacking the fox.

"Naruto! Stop! He is an ally!" Sakura shouted. The fox Anbu dropped his defense pose and cautiously approached the two. The fox pulled his hood back revealing bright yellow spikes and pushed his fox mask to the side of his face. "But Sakura-Chan," he began, coming to a halt in front of the pinkette, "Baa-Chan said that he as been attacking people at our borders! And plus, he attacked us! What type of friend is that!" he shouted.

Naruto glanced back when he heard several thumps; he nodded at the other Anbu who had come with them. The blonde haired Anbu turned his attention back towards his teammate and opened his mouth to complain some more, but before he got a chance the red haired young male interrupted him.

"I'm sorry about that, but you all posed a threat to my mission." He said. The blonde haired fox looked at the male in suspicion. "What mission?"

The red haired male grinned cheekily; showing off his pointed fangs and threw his arms across the pinkette's shoulders. "And that is where chibi-Sakura comes in."

At the Anbu's confusion the male elaborated. "My mission was to come and retrieve chibi-Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes and motioned for the Anbu surrounding them to take their mask off. The Anbu hesitated but slowly too took their mask one by one, revealing the faces of the famed Konoha 12.

Sakura shrugged the arm off of her shoulder and turned her head to the male. "How about you introduce yourself first." The male stepped behind Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders while ignoring her growl of warning.

"My name is Akashi of the Cat Demon Clan. And this hellcat here is my lovely little daughter."

The male claimed to be Sakura's father grinned at the surprised gasp and looks while Sakura rolled her eyes.

**OMG! Theworldisbeing takinoverbyline s! _!**

**And cut! **

**So how was that? **

**Anyway review or my little red dudes will come after you! (Seriously)**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is out!**

**Peace**

**Suckers! \(^.^)/**

**Reviews make me call back the mini demons**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:  
\ : /**

**V**

**So review! Or else! (Evil laughter)**


	4. Identity Revealed

**Here is a new story that has been rotting in my journal for a while.**

_**Summery: She never was any good at the shinobi arts because she was never meant to become one. The seal on her back prevented her from loosing control of her more animalistic side. But, now that she has encountered him, there is nothing preventing her inner demon from coming out to play.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto nor Inuyasha and if I did Sesshomaru, Itachi and Madara would be locked in my room.**

**Oh look I see a line look how pretty it is_!**

_Recap:_

_Sakura shrugged the arm off of her shoulder and turned her head to the male. "How about you introduce yourself first." The male stepped behind Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders while ignoring her growl of warning._

"_My name is Akashi of the Cat Demon Clan. And this hellcat here is my lovely little daughter."_

_The male claimed to be Sakura's father grinned at the surprised gasp and looks while Sakura rolled her eyes._

The group of Anbu and Sakura's father took off into the tree after putting a chakra suppressor onto the older male's wrist. They all moved silently through the trees and didn't stop until they reached the village's gates. The two guards at the gate waved at them and glanced curiously at the human looking demon male running with them. The group of Nin and demons continued on the path to the Hokage's tower, arriving there he group went through the window instead of the door. Tsunade's head snapped up at the sound of feet hitting the ground and blinked sleepily at the Anbu; she glanced blankly at the red haired cat demon and gave a deadpanned look to Sakura.

"I asked you to get rid of the threat. _NOT_ bring it back." Akashi gave a cheeky grin to Tsunade, and reached his hand into his pocket. The Anbu surrounding him tensed and reached to get their weapons. Tsunade waved her hand to tell them to back down and motioned for the cat demon to step forward for a closer examination.

Akashi continued reaching into his cloak and brought forth a red stained scroll. He handed the scroll to Tsunade and stepped back towards Sakura to stand next to her. Tsunade snapped the scroll open and carefully read its contents, the Anbu watched with curiosity as Tsunade's eyebrows shot into her hairline and her eyes widen in shocked surprise.

Coming to the end of the scroll Tsunade glanced at the father and daughter, and then looked back at the scroll, then back again. "Seriously?" she asked in surprise, both nodded their heads. Tsunade sat back in her rolling chair and sighed while rubbing her temples in exhaustion. "Prove it."

Akashi leaned over and whispered something into Sakura's ear, she nodded her head then brought her gloved hands together in a release sign. Quietly she said "Kai!" the suddenly her image blurred and changed altogether.

Her face became very different from what her friends were used to. It became more mature and more royal looking. Her previously short and pink hair grew longer to her hips, and turned silver with light pink high lights. Her eyes turned narrower and cat like. Her pupils turned gold with a hint of silver, while her green eyes turned into a more prominent emerald green, looking as if they were glowing. On the top of her head was a pair of red cat ears and coming out of her bottom was a red cat tail. She grew a couple more inches and from what the others could see, her figure grew more goddess like. The only thing that didn't change was the current clothes that she was wearing, because even her voice changed, it became more mature and wiser. **(A/N: If you want to see how she looks then go to my profile.)**

All in all she looked entirely different and way more beautiful just like her father leaving her friends in shock. The new Sakura spun around in a circle and grinned at Tsunade, showing her sharpened fangs. Tsunade got up and walked from behind her desk to exam Sakura more closely. Slowly Tsunade circled Sakura, examining the features that she had hidden in a genjutsu. Tsunade sighed and faced Sakura.

"Well it seems like you're telling the truth. When ever you are ready to leave you can tell me and I'll send an Anbu squad to escort you there." Sakura opened her mouth to object but a quick glare from her former mentor silenced her. Akashi stretched his arms above his head and let out a sigh. "Well that solves that problem. We'll be leaving in the morning around 6:00. for now lets relax, because I'm starving." With that the red haired male grabbed Sakura's hand and they both disappeared.

Tsunade sweat dropped and sighed once again. "Well that was strange." She dropped back down in her chair and slammed her forehead against her desk. A muffled 'dismiss' came from her, but before they left she raised her head and pointed to the Fox and Mouse Anbu. "You two stay."

The blonde haired Hokage ran a glowing finger across the red spot over her diamond. She reached in her desk and brought out an empty mission scroll and started writing, while she wrote she addressed the two teammates of cat. "You two will escort Akashi and Sakura to the entrance of their village, you will not, I repeat you will _NOT _follow them into the village and you will not stay to protect them to find out what is going on."

"Sheesh baa-Chan, you don't need to empathize, we got you the first time." The Fox Anbu said in a annoyed voice. The mouse looked its leader into her eyes and caught the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Alright Hokage-Sama we _won't _ investigate whats going on." The fox looked between his leader and his partner trying to figure out what they were talking about. Tsunade smirked at them and handed the scroll to the mouse. "You leave at 6:00 A.M. Tomorrow morning. Come back whenever you seem fit."

The blonde Hokage waved her hand in dismissal and searched her desk for her missing bottle of sake. The fox turned to the mouse and voiced his confusion. "Ne, teme, what were you and baa-Chan talking about?"

The mouse smirked behind his mask and shook his head before walking away. "Dick-less, she just gave us permission to stay with Sakura and her father while they go back to their village and possibly bring her back."

Realization finally dawned on the blonde. "OHH! Then why didn't she just say that."

"So she won't be responsible for our actions."

**Hey! Look another line!**

The next day the two Anbu arrived to see that the two demons were already there with the Hokage standing next to them.**(A/N: If you're wondering, then yes, Sakura is still in her 'original' form)**

They both bowed to the three then stood up straight. Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at the two porcelain animal faces. "You two know what your mission is," then she looked over at her former apprentice and her father, "have a safe journey. I hope you'll be able to visit soon."

Sakura grinned at her former mentor. "Don't worry Shishou, I will be back. Until then take care!" the two shared a brief hug before all four took off. They traveled for at least three hours before Akashi and Sakura dropped down to the forest floor with the two Anbu right behind them. In the middle of the clearing they landed in sat an old square shaped wooden well. The two demons walked right up to it while the two Anbu followed more cautiously.

First Akashi jumped in, then as Sakura was about to follow she paused and turned to the two motionless Anbu and said. "I know Tsunade gave you a hidden message to follow us so come on!" with that she too jumped into the well. The two Anbu walked up to the well and peered inside, they looked at each other before they too, jumped into the well.

Allowing the fate of their lives to lay in their teammates hands.

**OMG! The world is being taken over by lines! _!**

**And cut! **

**So how was that? **

**Next chapter you aren't going to see Sesshomaru but you will get a surprise! if you review I'll probably update sooner.**

**Anyway review or my little red dudes will come after you! (Seriously)**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is out!**

**Peace**

**Suckers! (^,^) \(^.^)/ (^,^)**

**Reviews make me call back the mini demons**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:  
\ : /**

**V**

**So review! Or else! (Evil laughter)**


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

**I'm back and with another update too! I don't want to hold anybody from their precious reading time so I'll stop my chattering and let you go on. Oh yeah from now on I will only update if I get at least five reviews each chapter. That goes for all my stories too.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

Recap:

_First Akashi jumped in, then as Sakura was about to follow she paused and turned to the two motionless Anbu and said. "I know Tsunade gave you have a hidden message to follow us so come on!" with that she too jumped into the well. The two Anbu walked up to the well and peered inside, they looked at each other before they too, jumped into the well._

_Allowing the fate of their lives to lay in their teammates hands._

With a grunt the two Anbu landed gracefully on the floor. They looked around themselves to see that they were in a box.

"Where are they." Mouse whispered under his breath.

"Was the well supposed to be something magical?" Fox asked. The two looked up when they saw that the light was being blocked.

"Are you two just going to stay in there or are you going to come out?" the shadow asked. The two Anbu looked at each other before they jumped out. Again, the two landed on solid ground, but this time they landed on green grass.

They looked around the area to see that they were nowhere _near_ the Konoha forest. Before them was a deadly looking forest that reeked of the nasty negative energy that Akashi had used. Speaking of Akashi, him and Sakura was standing a couple of feet away from the well conversing with a white haired male who looked to be about sixteen. He like the other two had a pair of cat ears on his head and a cat tail coming out of his behind. But unlike the other two, his ears and tail were a pure silver color with no other color mixed in them.

Noticing that the two Anbu had finally come out of the well, the three demons stopped talking and turned to face them. When the unknown male demon turned to face them, the Anbu finally got a chance to see his face. And dare they say, he was a very handsome male. His eyes were like the rest of his clan was a startling emerald with shocking bright gold pupils.

But unlike his clansmen, his eyes seemed more dog-like, and also unlike the others, instead of a a white circle on his forehead he had a purple half moon.

The unknown male also had on a Samurai out fit and two swords strapped onto his waist. The top itself was red with a white 'o' on the back and their clans cat like eye centered in the middle. The bottom part of his outfit was white, his feet had on white tabi socks and a pair of zori sandals.

All in all, he looked like a traditional Samurai from centuries ago.

The two Anbu hesitantly walked towards the three and finally noticed the sharp fangs poking out from between his lips."Naruto, Sai, this is Akatsuki Haruno. He is the current heir to our clan." Sakura said. Sakura grinned at them. "Take your mask off. If the villagers see those they'll immediately think your our enemy even if you are walking with the royal members of the clan."

The two Anbu took off their mask and cloak and stuffed them both inside of their back packs. Taking off their cloaks revealed that they had on their Anbu regulated outfits.

Sakura smiled at them and grabbed both of her comrade's arms. "Lets go! I might even show you around the village once we're through."

With that the small group of five off through the trees at a break neck pace to a small village nestled between two mountains and hidden from view by many travelers. It seemed like only those familiar with the village and the surrounding area would be able to find it.

Arriving at the entrance to the village Sakura grinned and waved at two giant cats guarding the gates. The cats in turn waved a paw at one of their leaders. As the group walked through the miniature village they passed a lot of other villagers and clansmen who bared the mark of the Cat Demon clan. All of who greeted their long lost heiress and stared curiously at the strangely dressed men.

But it seemed like even in another time, place and race, the two boys still attracted the attention of the opposite gender.

The group finally got to a huge building centered in the middle of the village but away from the market place and the curious gazes off the citizens. The building itself was more modernized than any of the other structures in the whole village. It bore a strong resemblance of the Hokage mansion and had a sense of security and power surrounding it.

The three demons strode right into the village with no hesitation and started walking towards the steps that was standing behind the blonde haired secretary's desk. Naruto and Sai hurriedly ran into the village to catch up with the other three after admiring the building.

The five came to a stop out side of a oak wood door with the kanji symbols for 'Peace', 'Honor', 'Power', and 'Pride' carved into each corner of the door, and the clans symbol in the dead center of it.

The boy named Akatsuki, pushed open the door and held it open so that every one could enter, then he closed and locked the door after the last person.

Sakura took the seat behind the desk while the two men flanked her sides. But before Sakura could start speaking, harsh knocking on the doors interrupted her. She gave a frustrated sigh as she yelled out. "Who is it?" in response she got muffled shouting and growls. Her and her father shared a look before he told Akatsuki to open the door. The silver haired boy nodded his head and unlocked the door and opened it.

In came two clans members, each had neon orange hair, bright colored ears and a bushy tail. They both also wore a guards outfit. In their hands was a struggling white haired young male who looked to be about seventeen, wearing a red jacket separated at the sleeves, a red kosode, a red hakama which bloused at the ankles and an obi. On top of his head were a pair of white dog ears. The two guards pulled the strangers arms behind his back and forced him on the floor.

After him came in a fifteen year old, black haired girl who had on a green and white sailor fuku outfit with a red ribbon tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to her blouse. The girl looked at her companion in irritation before she walked over to stand on the opposite side of the room away from Naruto and Sai. Clutched in her arms looked to be a seven year old boy with brown hair he also had fox like features; his legs, feet, and tail. He had on a blue ribbon which tied his hair in a ponytail, a blue kimono top, and a blue hakama which tied into a bow in the front.

Next to come in was another young women who looked to be about 16, she wore a traditional woman's kimono, over that she had on a long skirt. Completing her outfit she has on traditional woman's arm guards, leg guards, and a pair of straw sandals. On her shoulder was what looked like a two tailed kitten with large red eyes, small pupils, a diamond of sorts on its forehead, black ears, black paws, and two black strips going across both tails and all four of its feet.

The last person to come in was a black haired eighteen year old monk Buddhist monk. He wore a dark blue two piece robe that was typically seen on most Buddhist monks. He also had on tekko, which was wrapped around his right arm with a rosary securing it there.

After the last person came in Akatsuki closed the door but didn't lock it. The silver haired leader walked back over to the other two leaders and took back his spot on the other side of Sakura.

Naruto watched in amazement at all of the new things he were seeing. _'Wait! Is that a two tailed cat that, that girl has on her shoulder. Oh my kami! Is that boy half fox! And that one has dog ears on his head.'_

Inside of his head Kyuubi growled at the blonde. **'Shut up kit! I want to know what the girl is about to say!' **Naruto quieted his thoughts so that the Kyuubi could listen to whats going on.

"Zari! Zuro! Why did you bring these strangers into our land!" Akatsuki barked, the two guards looked up at one of their leaders, then looked back down towards their prisoner. Sai looked at the three powerful demons standing behind the giant oak wood desk and examined their reactions.

_'They know who the trespasser is but won't say anything. Interesting.' _Sai thought to himself.

Indeed it did seem like the mysterious three knew who the new comers were, especially the dog eared one, they watched in amusement as his struggling finally stopped when realization hit him.

Suddenly the dog haired boy's head snapped up. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he starred at both Sakura and Akatsuki intently.

"What the- you have his scent all over you!" he shouted, then he renewed his struggle with vigor.

"That's impossible! That cold hearted bastard would never lay with a women! Much less a human!"

"I'm insulted." Sakura said as she got up and approached the hanyo. "I can't believe you would mistake me for a hum." as she said this, her tail stroked him under his chin, when she did that, the girl in the sailor fuku outfit stiffened noticeably, causing Sakura to chuckle. "Don't worry Kagome-San I won't take your man. That would be considered incest." she said.

Most of the occupants in the room looked at the women in confusion

"oh, didn't you know? Poor Inu Yasha wasn't kept up-to-date about what was going on in his own family. Don't worry Yasha-Chan, your big sister-in-law will inform you about what is going on." Sakura said while gently patting the stunned boy's head. The group that came with Inu Yasha and Sai looked at Sakura in pure disbelief, even if Sai didn't show it, ever the clueless one, Naruto still didn't get it. That is until the Kyuubi explained it to him.

**'It means that your friend the Cat Demon Clan Heir, is mated to the mutt's brother. And if memory serves me right, his brother is the Young Demon War Lord of the Western Land.' **the demon drawled slowly, as if talking to a mentally challenged person.

_'Oh! I get it now! Wait! That means that Sakura-Chan is married and to a lord to!'_

**'Not just any lord kit, the son of Inu no Taisho or Great Dog Demon.'**

Sakura motioned with her hand for twin guards to move so that the half-demon could stand up. Still in slight shock, Inu Yasha took his time getting up. The two guards bowed then both disappeared out of the window to resume guarding the gate.

"Wait, so you mean that your married to Sesshomaru?" Kagome shouted. Sakura grinned over at the girl before pulling Akatsuki into a hug.

"That's not the only thing either. Akatsuki is our child too." she said cheekily. A thud alerted her to the fact that Inu Yasha had fainted.

"Poor Yasha-Chan. He couldn't handle the news so he fainted.

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**And CUT!**

**So how was that? I told y'all that I had a surprise. *Snickers***

**Betcha wasn't expecting that, eh?**

**Just to clear up any confusion, the well they went down wasn't the one that takes you to a different time, it was a completely different one that took them to another place on Earth. That's all I'm going to tell ya'. You just have to wait until it gets explained later on in the story.**

**Hime-Sama,**

**Is Out!**

**Peace,**

**SUCKERS!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	6. Revealed!

**Hello people of Earth! How ya doing? I have another update for ya! In order for me to update again I'll need at least SEVEN reviews! So chop chop!**

**Disclaimer: Blah! Screw you!**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

_Recap:_

_Sakura motioned with her hand for twin guards to move so that the half-demon could stand up. Still in slight shock, Inu Yasha took his time getting up. The two guards bowed then both disappeared out of the window to resume guarding the gate._

_"Wait, so you mean that your married to Sesshomaru?" Kagome shouted. Sakura grinned over at the girl before pulling Akatsuki into a hug._

_"That's not the only thing either. Akatsuki is our child too." she said cheekily. A thud alerted her to the fact that Inu Yasha had fainted._

_"Poor Yasha-Chan. He couldn't handle the news so he fainted._

Later after every one's shock had subsided, Sakura questioned the teens on why they were there. Kagome had answered that they were passing through the mountains when Inu Yasha had picked a weird scent. So he followed it, forcing the rest of his group to chase after him. Turns out the scent belonged to a hybrid demon who was a mix between a Inugami and a Nekogami, but Inu Yasha wanted to find out who it was so he kept following it until they arrived at a bridged, but before they could cross it they were intercepted by Nekogami demons in their human form.

After the explanation Sakura nodded her head and gave orders for rooms to be prepared for them. At their confused looks she merely smiled and replied that family don't abandon each other. While waiting for the room to be prepared Kagome waked Inu Yasha up by shaking him and slapping his face while yelling his name.

Once up Inu Yasha jumped up and pointed a clawed finger at Sakura.

"You have to be lying! That bastard has no hormones!" he shouted. Suddenly Akatsuki growled at him.

"That's my father your talking about mutt." he said in a warning voice. Inu Yasha faced him and glared.

"Shut the fuck up, hair ball!" he said. Sakura sighed at their behavior while Akashi shook his head and disappeared in a flash of color. Sakura turned around to face her comrades and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, allow me to speak with the Kyuubi." she commanded in a quiet voice. Naruto blinked at her in confusion while Sai frowned.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Sakura." Sai said while shifting slightly so that he was in front of Naruto. This time Naruto frowned and pushed Sai out of the way. "I don't know why you are trying to protect me for, but I know Sakura-Chan would never hurt me, right Sakura-Chan?" the question was directed to Sakura who nodded and grinned at him.

"Of course!"

If possible Sai's frown deepened even more. "Naruto, she has been keeping the fact that she is a demon a secret. That is enough to earn suspicion." he said in a reasoning voice. Again Naruto shook his head and stepped towards Sakura.

"I still trust her. So Sakura-Chan what do I have to do?" while the three former team mates were conversing the other occupants in the room looked on in confusion on who they were talking about, all except Akatsuki who stepped up to stand by his mother.

"It's simple really, just concentrate on the Kyuubi's voice and I'll do the rest." Naruto nodded his head in understanding then closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped while Inu Yasha, Sai, Shippo, and Akatsuki visibly tensed.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, but instead of their regular blue color they were a startling red with a slitted pupil. Sai moved away from the possessed blonde cautiously. The blonde gave a casual glance around the room before his eyes fell on the demon girl. He raised his hand and gently grasped her hand, he slowly brought her hand to his mouth a layed a gentle kiss on the back.

"**It's a pleasure to see you again, Joou no Nishi and Joou no Nekogami Clan." **the Kyuubi purred while looking at the pink haired beauty from beneath his lashes.

Sakura smiled at the demon. "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Ousama no Kitsune."

The Kyuubi smirked at her and released her hand. Then used that same hand to stroke her cheek. Earning himself a growl from Akatsuki.

"**You're quite protective of your Okaa-sama are you not. Don't worry kit, I won't take your mother from the young blood." **he mused.

"Kyuubi! Stop taunting the kids!" a familiar voice commanded. Kyuubi smirked again as he faced where the voice was coming from.

"**But _brother_ you know I'm just playing around! Besides it's been _decades_ since we last saw each other."**

Akashi hopped down from his perch of the window ledge and approached the fox demon king. His tails swished lazily behind him as he stepped between his brother and his daughter.

"That's your fault for getting caught _brother._" Akashi snarled back. Kyuubi put a hand over his chest as if hurt.

"**Why dear brother I never knew you thought that way about me!" **he said dramatically. Akashi turned his attention from the possessed blonde to the stunned crowd. Looking at them with narrowed eyes, he jerked his thumb to Kyuubi, what ever you do Do _NOT _trust a Kitsune demon, no matter how friendly they might seem."

Suddenly the small fox kit jumped out of Kagome's arms and stomped his way to Akashi, despite his fear and his small size, he yelled at the great cat demon.

"Not all kitsune are as bad as you make them out to bee!" he shouted in his childish voice. Kyuubi looked at the small boy in interest.

"**Oh? And who might you be kit?" **he asked in curiosity. The young fox boy suddenly seemed to shrink in on himself in shyness in front of the great fox demon lord.

"My name is Shippo." he said quietly while playing with his tail.

"**So you are from the Kitsune demon clan as well?" **he asked while picking the boy up by the back of his kimono.

"Hai!" Shippo said. The Kyuubi smirked in response. **"I take it you know who I am already, kit?"**

Again Shippo muttered a small 'Hai', the Kyuubi dropped the small fox boy into the waiting arms of Sakura then stretched his arms above his head.

"**Well my time is up! Make sure you retrieve the rest of our brothers and sisters Akashi, before those humans use them in a war." **Kyuubi said in a serious voice, then Naruto's head dropped and the room temperature seemed to turn back to normal.

Naruto blinked sleepily then looked around the room in confusion. "What happened? What did the Kyuubi say?"

As if finally processing what had just happened, Inu Yasha's eyes widened impossibly wide. "You're half demon!" he shouted. Sakura slapped her forehead in irritation, while Sai, Akatsuki, and Akashi smirked in amusement. **_'Kami-Sama I'm happy that mom and dad didn't arrange an marriage with Inu Yasha. I would have killed his ass by now.' _**_'I agree.'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hanyo. "I am not a demon! Kyuubi is _inside_ of me! Your just made cuz' your a social reject!" Naruto shouted right back.

The two dimwits continued throwing insults back and fourth at each other while a tick formed on Sakura's forehead.

**'This is going to be interesting.'** thought the Kyuubi while observing what was going on around them.

**HIME \(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/ SAMA**

On the road heading into the mountains in which the village resided, walked a young male with long silver hair, a young black haired girl, a imp, and a beast of burden. The young girl skipped a head of the small group, 'oohing' and 'aah hing' over the unknown plants and animals, while thee little imp chased after her.

The silver haired male was looking around the area, as if reminiscing about the memories that he had there.

The imp gave up on trying to control the girl and chose to talk to the older human looking male.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How long until we arrive at your beloved's home?" it asked in a squeaky voice. The male spared the thing a quick glance at the imp then turned his attention back to the road and keeping a eye on the girl.

"Do not question me Jaken. We shall arrive there when we do." he said coldly, the imp stuttered a little as he stopped momentarily then ran to catch up to the man named 'Sesshomaru'.

"Yes My Lord! I won't question you again!" he said. The arrogant war lord 'Hn'ed' then walked faster.

"Rin! Put that down." he said. The little girl farther up the dirt path released the black butterfly that she had captured in her palms, then ran back toward Sesshomaru.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama!" she said cheerily. "Sesshomaru-Sama, will we finally meet Okaa-sama?" she asked innocently. Jaken sputtered nosily as he shushed the girl.

"Don't question My Lord! You will know when we get there!" he said loudly. Rin turned watery eyes to Sesshomaru, who in turn sighed. "Yes we will meet your and my son as well." he said.

Then suddenly he smirked. "My wife will be happy to meet you."

Rin let out a childish giggle.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Hn. Really"

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**And CUT!**

**So how was that?**

**Did ya' like? If so, then review and say so.**

**If you want the translations or meaning to anything then say so and I'll put it in my next update.**

**You know the drill, now I want SEVEN reviews.! ya' hear that 7!**

**Anyways,**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is OUT!**

**Peace**

**Suckers!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	7. I need a beta!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Sorry, but this isn't an update. But this is something very important. ****! I finally realized that I need a beta! Not just anyone either, someone who has experience writing stories, someone who'll pester my ass into writing, replying to fans and just plan on making me work on not only this story but my others as well. Its kind of like the job of the secretary, something I really need. So if you think you're qualified, send me a message, not in a review but a PRIVATE MESSAGE, then I'll see who'll be the best bossy person I can find who is a good writer and hire them. So if you think your up for it let me know!**

**When I find the perfect person for the job then I'll start updating once every two weeks, or if my beta gets there way even earlier. **

**So toodles!**

**Mizz Hime-Sama ~**


End file.
